listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrow
Before the Events of Arrow * Michael Staton - Killed by Nick Salvati. * Rebecca Merlyn - Shot by Brick. * Kendric Waller - Beaten to death by Malcolm, thinking he killed Rebecca. * Chris Mancini - Killed by Isaac Stanzler to frame Ted Grant. * Henry Goodwin - Pushed into a vat of concrete by Robert. * Gus - Shot by Robert. * Robert Queen - Shot himself so that Oliver could survive. * Yao Fei Gulong - Shot in the head by Fyers. * Alan Durand - Neck broken by Shado. * Edward Fyers - Shot by Oliver. * The Captain - Shot by Ivo after failing to capture Oliver. * Shado Gulong - Shot in the head by Ivo. * The Butcher - Head crushed by Slade. * Anthony Ivo - Shot by Oliver. * Jordan Kern - Neck broken by Oliver. * Akio Yamashiro - Infected by the Omega virus, and killed. * Matthew Shrieve - Shot by Maseo. * Vlad Venediktov - Neck broken by Oliver. * Conklin '- Stabbed by Oliver, and the primordial energies later took his form. * '''Baron Reiter '- Stabbed in the back by Oliver after Taiana drained him of his power. * ''Taiana Venediktov ''- Neck broken by Oliver. * Misha Yurievich - Shot by Oliver. * Hideo Yamane - Shot by Oliver. * '''Ishmael Gregor - Stabbed by Oliver. * Galina Venediktov - Killed offscreen by Kovar. * Viktor '''- Killed in Kovar's sarin gas attack. * '''Konstantin Kovar - Neck broken by Oliver. Season 1 Pilot * Constantine Drakon - Stabbed with a flechette by the Hood. Honor Thy Father * Victor Nocenti - Throat slit by Martin Somers' men. Lone Gunmen * James Holder - Shot by Deadshot with a curare-laced bullet. An Innocent Man * Camille Declan - Murdered by Jason Brodeur's bodyguard. Damaged * Leo Mueller - Shot by the Hood. * Josiah Hudson - Killed in a car accident caused by Merlyn. Legacies * Derek Reston/King - Sacrificed himself to save his son from a security guard's bullet. Muse of Fire * Paul Copani - Shot in the chest by Helena. * Nick Salvati - Neck broken by Helena. Vendetta * Zhishan - Shot by Helena. Year's End * Adam Hunt - Shot by Dark Archer. * Nelson Ravich - Shot by Dark Archer. Burned * Danny de la Vega - Lit on fire by Firefly and burned to death. * Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Lit himself on fire. Trust But Verify * Cavanaugh - Shot by Diggle with a grenade launcher. * Paul Knox - Neck broken by the Hood. * Ted Gaynor - Shot in the heart by the Hood. Betrayal * George Wolfman - Shot by Cyrus Vanch. The Dodger * Cass Derenick - Shot by the Dodger. Dead to Rights * Guillermo Barrera - Stabbed by the Hood. The Huntress Returns * Gus Sabatoni - Shot by Huntress. Salvation * John Nickel - Shot by the Savior. * Gavin Carnahan - Shot by the Savior. * Joseph Falk/The Savior - Shot by the Hood. * Frank Chen - Shot by the Dark Archer. Unfinished Business * Veronica Sparks - Hit by a car while on Vertigo. * Doctor Webb - Shot in the heart by the Hood. Home Invasion * Edward Moore - Shot by Blank. * Nancy Moore - Shot by Blank. * Edward Rasmus - Suffocated to death after Blank stabbed him in the arm. * Mr. Robbins - Shot by Blank. * Mr. Blank - Stabbed by Oliver. Darkness on the Edge of Town * Brian Markov - Shot by Malcolm. Sacrifice * Tommy Merlyn - Killed in the earthquake caused by his father, Malcolm. Season 2 City of Heroes * Mayor Altman - Shot by the Hoods. Broken Dolls * Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker - Stabbed by the Canary. Crucible * Xavier Reed/The Mayor - Injected with Mirakuru by Brother Blood, killing him. League of Assassins * Al-Owal - Neck broken by Sara. State vs. Queen * Cecil Adams/Count Vertigo - Shot by Arrow. Three Ghosts * Lucas Hilton - Forced to shot himself in the head by Gold. * Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Toxic chemicals splashed on his face after Oliver shot and destroyed a vat of chemicals. Blind Spot * Maya Resik - Killed by Brother Blood. * Officer Daily - Shot by Laurel, thinking he was Brother Blood. Tremors * Bo Travis - Died of blood loss after removing Bronze Tiger's claws from under his skin. Time of Death * Eddie Walczak - Shot by Clock King. Suicide Squad * Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel - Head blown up by Waller when he tried to escape. * Alexi Leonov - Stabbed in the eye by Slade. * Gholem Qadir - Stabbed in the back by Bronze Tiger. Birds of Prey * Frank Bertinelli - Shot by SWAT officers trying to kill the vigilantes. Seeing Red * Moira Queen - Stabbed by Slade. City of Blood * Officer Kelton - Neck broken by one of Slade's soldiers. Streets of Fire * Kate Spencer - Stabbed by one of Slade's soldiers. * Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Stabbed by Ravager. Unthinkable * Isabel Rochev/Ravager - Neck broken by Nyssa. Season 3 The Calm * Sara Lance/White Canary - Shot by Thea, drugged by Malcolm Merlyn Sara * Erlich Kelso - Shot in the heart by Komodo. * Tim Kaufman - Shot by Komodo. Guilty * Isaac Stanzler - Shot by Cupid. Draw Back Your Bow * Kirby Bates - Shot by Cupid. Left Behind * Jose Anton - Shot by Brick. Midnight City * Richard Ford - Shot by Brick. Canaries * Anthony Walker - Blew himself up in an attempt to kill Arrow. * Chase - Drank cyanide in wine. Suicidal Tendencies * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Killed when the building he was in exploded. This Is Your Sword * Maseo Yamashiro/Scarab - Stabbed by Katana. My Name Is Oliver Queen * Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed through the heart by Oliver. Season 4 Restoration * Mina Fayad - Had a card thrown through her by Darhk. A.W.O.L. * Alan Chang - Tortured and killed by Shadowspire. * Amanda Waller ''- Shot in the head by Joyner. Broken Hearts * Shannon Groff, Blaine Groff, Allison Lee, Robert Joyce - Shot by Cupid. Eleven-Fifty-Nine * ''Laurel Lance/Black Canary ''- Stabbed by Darhk. Genesis * '''Milo Armitage '- Tried to shoot Darhk, who deflected it into Armitage's forehead. * Phaedra Nixon '- Neck broken by Darhk. Monument Point * ''Alex Davis - Electrocuted by Machin. Lost in the Flood * '''Ruve Adams - Stabbed by Machin, and later died in the destruction of Tevat Noah. Schism * Cooper Seldon/Brother Eye '''- Had a bullet driven into his spine by Darhk when he betrayed him. * '''Damien Darhk - Stabbed in the heart by the Green Arrow. Season 5 Legacy * Pino Bertinelli - Shot by one of his thugs working for Church. * Sam Conahan - Killed by Prometheus with a ninja star. The Recruits * Private Collins - Shot by Walker. Human Target * Scimitar - Shot by Chance. * Tobias Church/Charon - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. So It Begins * Peter Meld - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. * Gay Eked - Killed by Prometheus with a throwing star. What We Leave Behind * Justin Claybourne - Shot in the heart by the Hood. * Billy Malone - Shot by Oliver thinking he was Prometheus. Second Chances * Vincent Sobel - Shot in the head by Sonus * Sean Sonus - Shot by Tina. Spectre of the Gun * Laura Ramirez - Shot by her drug dealer when Rene tried to kill him. Checkmate * Doris Chase - Stabbed by her husband Adrian. Lian Yu * Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Blew himself up with the land mine to kill Harkness. * Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Blown up by the land mine. * Adrian Chase/Prometheus '- Shot himself in the head, triggering Lian Yu to explode. * ''John Diggle/Spartan - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Thea Queen/Speedy - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Felicity Smoak/Overwatch - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Quentin Lance - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * '''Laurel Lance/Black Siren - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Dinah Drake/Black Canary - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa al Ghul ''- Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * '''Evelyn Sharp/Artemis' - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Talia al Ghul - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu. * Samantha Clayton - Killed in the explosion of Lian Yu.